flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Avalon
Nova Avalon is the leader/founder of The Guild of Legends, she is the reincarnation of Azura Nix aka Nocturnal who is the founder of the Legendary Legion. She is also known as The Legendary Slayer. Description Nova mostly wears her Guild Uniform, though in battle she is equipped in her Battle Armour. Nova's Guild Uniform is linked to a scarlet cape, she has a white Okami mask (she sometimes takes the mask off). She has white long hair. Nova has a katana called Stormbringer equipped on her back which can be enveloped by elemental lightning (that is the specialty of the weapon), her last weapon are dual pistols called Pure Moon, these pistols are made of a silver metal called Silver Devil, the pistols are engraved with black symbols, this weapon can shoot bullets which are enveloped with darkness, one bullet is extremely fatal. She has large pure-white feathered wings. Nova is 50% Japanese and 50% Elf. Nova has three lives, born with this gift. Nova has a 'Ultimate Armour', which she can equip in times of need. She has elf-shaped pointed ears, though they are drooped. Nova has sharp canine teeth and golden slit eyes, these features coming from the fact that she drank the blood of the God of Mercy, Inugama, the blood offered by Inugama himself. Whenever there is a full moon, she'll transform into a horrific beast, though if its a full blood moon, then the effect will surpass the limits of the transformation. Abilities Cosmic Beam – The caster charges purplish energy that appears to be cosmic in nature. Once enough energy has been charged, it is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion upon impact Dragon Power – This power comes from her father, Nix Devillis. The master of this ability is able to breath fire and use combining attacks on enemies. (Dragon Force is the most powerful sub-power of the Dragon Power). This power can also nullify an attack. Personality Nova tends to be friendly to newcomers, acting like they're a child (and tends to try and scare them), though she may be cautious sometimes. She has a bubbly and cheery side -where almost everytime she is seen eating something- and a psychotic, sinister and twisted side. When she ain't bubbly and cheery, she'll want to murder people. Her pyschotic side is unleashed mostly when she becomes a beast whenever there is a full moon. History Nova's father is the mighty Dragon God of Creation, Nix Devilis (he also has a human form), and her mother, Mira, from the Royal Avalon Family. Nova grew up, her father training her, making her more powerful, once she grew older she bided farewell to her family, leaving (she also had a relationship with her brother, Drake, and nearly intercoursed with him). And setting out to fulfil her destiny... Creating the Guild of Legends with her blood sister, Havok Falke. Not much is known about Nova when she was just a child... but that is another story that shall not be told... Nova set out into the mysterious world, a realm called Skyrim, thus creating The Guild of Legends with her blood sister, Havok Falke. Quotes "Every action has a consequence." "The wrath of the night shall be unleashed." "The truth does not cease to exist when it is ignored." "'Give up' ain't in my vocabulary." "You're simply a coward." "I see your point. Can I kill you now?" "I'll be the one bathing in your blood." "You do not fear the dark, you fear what is in it." "Power comes along with a curse; greed." "Life has too many questions, death has too many answers." "Wisdom belongs to the wise." "A broken bond can be re-mended." "You irritating insolent bastard." Gallery Nova Avalon - Battle Mode.jpeg|Nova Avalon Nova Avalon - Pirate 2.jpg|Nova ~ Guild Uniform Nova Avalon ~ Ultimate Armour.jpg|Nova Avalon ~ Ultimate Armour Crisis.jpg|Crisis ----